mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Efrain Escudero
Efrain Escudero is a lightweight fighter and the winner of the lightweight contract in the eighth season of The Ultimate Fighter reality show. Efrain won his most recent fight against Dan Lauzon by dominant decision. He was next set to face John Gunderson. Escudero replaced Mac Danzig against Matt Wiman and Gunderson was set to face returning veteran Yves Edwards instead. A few days later, Wiman was also injured and replaced by undefeated submission prodigy Charles Oliveira. Oliveira dominated the fight up until choking Escudero for the tapout with a standing rear-naked choke. Escudero was cut after the loss, the first time a true TUF winner had been cut. After being cut (in August), Efrain had a relatively brief free agent period before signing with Shine Fights in the first few days of November. Efrain most recently defeated Alfredo Martinez Jr. via first round rear-naked choke submission in the Desert Rage promotion. He returned at Rage in the Cage 148 against Jeremy Larsen, submitting him as well in the third round. He next faced Ashe Bowman, winning via unanimous decision for his third-consecutive victory. He next made his debut with Tachi Palace Fights against fellow UFC veteran Fabricio Camoes. Camoes defeated Escudero via an exciting unanimous decision. The fight was considered to be one that would allow the winner to return to the UFC. Escudero next faced the undefeated up-and-comer Mike Rio, defeating him via unanimous decision and handing Rio his first loss. He was then set to make his BAMMA debut in the UK against Tim Radcliffe for the promotional lightweight title. Unfortunately Escudero was forced to pull out less than a week before the bout was scheduled. Escudero next made his Bellator debut against fellow newcomer Cesar Avila, winning via first-round guillotine choke submission. Escudero next returned to the UFC to replace an injured TJ Grant against talented and smothering wrestler Jacob Volkmann. Volkmann defeated Escudero via unanimous decision. Escudero received another chance in the Octagon when he signed to face fellow Ultimate Fighter winner Mac Danzig. Danzig defeated Escudero via unanimous decision and he was cut for the second time. Escudero next faced fellow UFC castout Tyson Griffin in the RFA, losing another unanimous decision. Escudero next faced veteran Jorge Patino for the Max Sport lightweight title losing an unfortunately three-round split decision. Escudero next fought Marcus Edwards winning a split decision and made his Bellator debut against Zack Surdyka winning a unanimous decision. Escudero next fought Luis Palomino winning a unanimous decision before he faced Dakota Cochrane losing another unanimous decision. Escudero next fought Juha-Pekka Vainikainen winning via TKO near the end of the third round to win the Superior Challenge lightweight title. Escudero next signed to return to the UFC against Francisco Trinaldo. Fights *Efrain Escudero vs. Phillipe Nover - The fight was in the finals of the lightweight division on the eighth season of The Ultimate Fighter, and it was the official debut of both men into the UFC. Both men came in undefeated, and it was Phillipe Nover's first loss. *Evan Dunham vs. Efrain Escudero - Both fighters came in undefeated and it was Efrain Escudero's first loss. *Efrain Escudero vs. Dan Lauzon - Dan Lauzon was cut after the loss. *Fabricio Camoes vs. Efrain Escudero *Jacob Volkmann vs. Efrain Escudero - The fight was Escudero's return to the UFC, replacing an injured TJ Grant. *Mac Danzig vs. Efrain Escudero - After the fight, Escudero was cut from the UFC for the second time. Escudero injured Mac Danzig's right ankle with a heelhook submission attempt during the fight. *Efrain Escudero vs. Rodrigo de Lima Category:Ultimate Fighter winners Category:Lightweight fighters